Rollins X Reigns: 200 Days
by WWETales
Summary: 200 Days


"What are we doing?" Seth said running with Roman backstage. "Just shhh little boy, you'll see." Roman said. Seth was blindfolded and extremely curious of what Roman had planned. Roman placed Rollins in the car and whispered in his ear. "I'll meet you there baby boy." Roman then closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Wait, what the fuck Roman!" Seth said banging on the glass window. Roman then smooched at Rollins as he walked away from the car. Seth then took off his blindfold as the car pulled off.

3 hours later….

" sir." The driver said. "What bitch?" Seth answered pouting. "U-Uh-Um." "'U-Uh-Um' what you cheap part time job having hoe?" Seth said furiously. The driver was silent. "That's what I thought." Rollins said opening the car door from which the lock was removed. Rollins then stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Rollins then walked to the door in front of him that said " For ". The driver then pulled off.

Rollins turned around quickly and said "Mhmm, I'm glad I didn't give that crusty dusty musty ass rat nigger a tip anyway." Rollins then turned back around and sat down leaning his back against the door. "Baby." Seth heard as Roman arrived in front of him with roses. Seth gasped like a little school girl at the sight of Roman. Seth then wrapped his arms around Roman hugging him.

Roman hugs Seth back squeezing him hard. Seth melted in Reign's arms. Seth just loved feeling like a girl, and Reigns achieved that goal. "Hold on." Reigns said grabbing the keys and unlocking the door to a whole ballroom. "Go in." Rollins went in and started jumping. "Awe, papi. You shouldn't have." Rollins said trying not to cry. Reigns then hugged Rollins from behind and whispered "Don't cry, not yet." Seth smirked. "Why can't I cry right now, Roman?" "Because I didn't come here to do that." Roman said.

"Then what are we here for?" Seth asked curiously. "We are here to fuck." Roman said. "Oh, is that so papi?" Seth replied. "Yes….. look. We can take it how slow you want, and we can take it how fast you want. As long as you leave here satisfied, I will." Roman said pulling down Rollins' pants and going straight for the kill.

Roman bit Seth's pants and underwear and pulled them down with his teeth slowly.. Seth moaned at the thought of Roman's tongue eating him out. Roman bent Seth over a table and started eating him out slowly maneuvering his tongue around Seth's hole. Roman then picked up Seth and brought him to the stage, laying him down and continuing the best experience of Seth's life. 'Oh my god, Roman." Seth moaned as Roman lifted his tongue into Seth's hole to shut him up. Roman then pulled out something from his pocket. Along the ass eating Roman started taking off his clothes. Roman then pulled his tongue out and placed his tongue on the base of Seth's hole and moved it up and down without moving his head. Roman then went to Seth's dick and started kissing around it seeing if that was enough to turn him on.

Seth became more sprung than a bed being bounced on. Roman then got what he pulled out earlier and presented it to Rollins. "Anal lube? Really Roman?" Seth said. "I thought you would want it to be as pleasing as possible." Roman replied. "Your dick in my in any way is pleasing beyond pleasant." Seth said. Roman then shoved his erect dick all the way in Seth and dragged him to the edge of the stage to the point where he was hanging from his shoulders. Roman then gave Seth the pounding of his life. Roman then pulled out cumming all over Rollins. "OH MY GOD YES!" Seth screamed. Silence came over them as they smiled at each other and laughed. "You thought I was through." Roman said picking up Seth and bringing him to a table. Roman then laid on the table and waited for Seth to come his way. Seth quickly hopped on Roman's dick and started riding it swiftly.

Rollins' legs gave out as he laid out on Roman. "I think I'm gonna cum!" Roman exclaimed. As he came the table broke in half and they both fell down. The whole roster was invited to the 200 days as champion celebration. As Rollins and Reigns recovered the whole roster walked in on them with a loud "surprise" that soon faded away as soon as they saw Rollins and Reigns naked.


End file.
